It is likely that a number of boat structures have been devised, for boats which will fold or which can be taken apart, so that the boat can be stored in a smaller space, or more easily carried and transported. Insofar as is known, no completely satisfactory boat of this nature has been provided in the art. This invention seeks to provide an improved boat structure which will be more satisfactory than previously known boat structures, and which is convenient and light in weight, yet suitable for its intended purpose.